


Re-Imagined

by Shannalot



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost hadn't been alone those 300 years. Not completely. He'd found some one shortly after that was like him. No memories of who they were or where they came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who are you?

Jack Frost sat idly on a room top in Burgess Pennsylvania. He was waiting on his friend, thankful that he had some one to talk to and vent at the past 300 years. The moon had told him his name, and that was it. Thankfully not too long after he had been pulled from the lake he had stumbled upon his friend near his lake, wounded and bloodied. He had helped him to better health. And just like him he seemed to not know who he was or where he came from. He knew his name and that was about it. Jack had asked him one night, if the moon had chosen him too. His friend had simply shrugged and given a 'Maybe.' Jack chuckled and looked up at the stars. The Sand Mans dream sand was winding its way in to the houses, giving sweet dreams to the children of the town. He heard something move behind him suddenly. Startled he stood and held his weapon at the ready. Another quick movment behind him, down in the alley. If this was a monster trying to make quick work of any human out this late at night he'd try to stop them. He jumped down and landed in a crouch, making himself a smaller target.

“Been a long time.” Jack panicked and whorled around sending a blast of ice in the direction of the voice. The voice let out a panicked yelp as he dodged out of the way. “Oi!” Jack knew that voice. He really hoped it wasn't-. “What the bleedin' hell was that for you jumpy blighter!” It was. The Easter Bunny.

“Bunny! Long time no see long ears.” He said casually as he could as he planted his staff on the ground and leaned on it. Bunny only growled at him. “Uh. You're not still mad about what happened back then...are you?” He shot the Easter Bunny an innocent look.

“Yes.” Fuck. The lagamorph reached for his boomerangs only to stop in order to doge a blade that dropped on him from the sky. The blade being attached to a scythe arm being held by his friend.

“Falion!” He cheered excitedly. “Where've you been cotton tail?” He teased as he walked up behind the other rabbit. His fur was a soft brown. The same brown coffee turned when you added creamer and sugar to it the few times he'd had it. He was tall, at least a foot taller then the Easter spirit. He wore a off red shirt and something that looked like a white vest over it but open from the front. He wore what Jack always assumed to be jeans, the were form fitting but he wasn't sure how they didn't rub his fur the wrong way and he had on boots that covered part of his foot but left his front toes exposed. Better for running he thought. The rabbit stood up and pulled his scythe blade out of the ground and broke the blade from the haft. He place the haft on his back and held the head of the scythe like a blade from a handle it still had attached to it. The blade itself was made of some sort of green crystal that smoked faintly. He'd had it with him when Jack had found him.

“Looking for you.” His voice was soft and rich, like music gliding over his ears but also had the Easter spirits australian accent. “You. I know who you are. Leave us be and I wont have to skin you.” He threatened point his blade at the Easter Bunny. For his part the Easter spirit seemed to be in utter shock, looking at Falion like he'd seen a ghost.

“Y-your. A. You. P-” But before The Easter Bunny could finish what he was saying. A loud boom echoed from behind him. Falion panicked and lunged after the Guardian with a shout of “Run boy, run!” Jack nodded and took to the air so he couldn't be grabbed from behind. He saw two large rugs walk out with a red sack and shout something. Were those yetis? They were going after Falion. Jack dove down shooting ice in front of the yetis blocking them inside the ally they had previously been in. He watched as one of the yetis rand back in to the portal while the other began striking at the ice wall to break it down.

“Falion! I think they're getting back up!” He shouted from above. He'd managed to distract Falion as he looked up, about to shout something but was tackled buy the Easter Bunny. Falion stuck his head hard on the concrete and didn't move again. Jack panicked and dove down. “Let him go!” He shouted as he shot a blast of ice at the Easter spirit. “I know you have a problem with me but leave my friend alone!” The Easter Bunny looked up at Jack. Still at a loss for words, but slowly got off of the other rabbit. Jack was quickly by his side trying to wake him.

“He uh. He hit his head hard when I tackled him.” The rabbit said. “We can get him looked at back at Santas workshop. Then we uh, can talk about why I was here in the first place.” Jack scowled up at him. “And why should I trust you?” He said starting to feel a sense of panic. He didnt want to leave his friend here but the yeti were starting to get through his ice. “You were about to toss those boomerangs at me. And I remember what you told me the last time we met.” The Easter Bunny sighed and ran a hand across his face.

“This is all a big misunderstanding. I was just meant to distract you while the yeti came in to grab you and push you in to the portal.” He sighed. “Honestly sending me was the worst idea.” He pulled a small wooden egg out of his pouch and opened it. It made a faint popping sound. “Here, if you can find his wound and rub that on it. It'll stop the bleeding. Its a head wound so it'll bleed more then if he'd gotten a scrape some place else.” He said. Jack quickly took the offered item and rubbed it on to the spot were the blood was oozing the most. “Will you come with us to discuss what The Man in the Moon has told us?” He said offering a paw just as the yetis broke past the ice. Jack really didnt have a choice. He wanted to make sure Falion was okay, and if this was about The Man in the Moon...

“Alright.” He nodded and stood back from Falion.

“You lot, careful with him hes hurt. Take him to the infirmary and get him looked at. And you may want to restrain him until Jack gets in to the room as well.” The yeti quickly picked the unconscious rabbit up and opened a portal. The small army of yeti shoved back in, taking Falion with them. Jack stood hesitantly in front of the portal before he looked back at the other rabbit.

“You arent coming?” He asked.

“Me? Oh no, not on your nelie.” He tapped his foot on the ground and a hole opened up. “This ways faster any way. I'll see you there.” And with that he hopped in and the hole closed. Leaving a flower growing out of the concrete. Jack sighed and took a hesitant step in to the portal. Only to have an odd feeling of the ground being yanked out from under him and feeling himself being wretched though the portal. He shot out of the portal hard on the wood flooring of Santas workshop. He looked up and saw the other Guardians looking down at him curiously.

“Oh you've gotta be kidding me.”

 


	2. What are you?

He could here shouting. But it was muffled, like something was between the shouting and him. His head hurt and his groaned slightly as it began to throb in remembrance of what had happened. He'd been tackled by the Easter Bunny. Tackled. He wanted to hiss in annoyance. How had he let something like that happen to him? Jack had- Jack! His eyes flung open and he tried to sit up only to find that he couldn't. He struggled for a bit before looking down. He was bound to a bed. The straps looked enchanted and without his scythe he wouldn't be breaking it any time soon. He continued to strain, his panic growing as he heard Jack shouting and he could smell something bitter in the air. Not quite fear, but it was there. He heard something begin to beep louder he turned to look and noticed a machine next to the bed. A heart monitor. He'd seen them in human medical buildings. The shouting was getting louder or maybe closer. He struggled more and thought about chewing his way out of the binds before the door swung open and in walked the Big Four.

“You have got to be kidding me..” He said in a flat expression.

“That's what I said.” A voice that could only belong to Jack said as he pushed his way past the others and up to him. “Sorry about the bindings. Bunny figured it would keep you from hurting yourself or anyone else. I think its mostly the anyone else.” Jack smirked down at his friend.

“So what exactly do these people want with you.” He said in a threatening voice as he scanned the faces of the other four in the room. They looked to be in utter shock. The Easter Bunny most of all. “Would you mind not staring? Its rude.” He said and huffed.

“Our apologies.” The Tooth Fairy said slowly. “Its just...you're...”

“A pooka.” Santa finished. Falion simply gave them a blank look.

“A what?” He said confused. “I don't think I've ever head that word before.”

“What?” The Easter Bunny said sounding almost panicked as he took a step closer. Falions paws twitched to have his scythe in his hand. “Whad'ya mean you've never heard that word?” He looked like he wanted to place his hands near him but was only just holding back from doing so. “W-we're the same species mate.”

“And how, prey tell, do you know that as fact?” Falion was starting to get very irritated. “And could some one unbind me already? Before I start trying to chew my way out of this.” Before anyone could say or do anything Bunny was quick to undo the bindings. Falion gave him an odd look.

“I uh.” Bunnys ears flattened against his head. “I may have, had the yeti take some of your DNA and run it against myn. We aren't related but...we are the same species.” He smiled slightly. Falion on the other hand scowled.

“Glad to see that you aren't above taking genetic information without consent.” Falion stood up and stretched out, his back popping in a few places. “Now, first things first. Where is my scythe. Second, why did you attack us.” He said scowling at the group once more. A yeti that had been standing in the corner of the room reached in to a what looked like a locker and pulled out Falions weapon and handed it to him.

“Oh. Hey Phil.” Jack greeted. The yeti simply rolled his eyes and walked back in to his corner and watched them.

“Thats not exactly what I'd intended for mate.” Bunny said as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “When you saw me reach for my boomerang I'd only meant to use them to distract Frost from noticing the yeti behind him. I'd never meant to use them on the blighter.” Falion tapped the but of his scythe against the ground a few times in thought before looking over to Jack who seemed to be taking this all well.

“Alright, so why exactly were you trying to kidnap Jack.”

“Because The Moon wants me to be a Guardian.” Jack offered. A tinge of annoyance in his voice. “He talks to them...” Falion gave Jack an understanding look. “But no. I'm not a guardian. And I dont want to be one.” Before Falion could respond to that The Tooth Fairy shot out of the room with only the word 'trouble' to give a clue as to what had just happened.

 

After some arguing from the Easter Spirit. (Though he insisted that Falion call him Aster but he refused to out of spite.) they had manged to get in to Santas sleigh. The Easter Bunny was holding on to dear life as they flew through the air over India outside of the Tooth Fairys palace.

“What is that?” He heard Santa say before they where swarmed by dozens of dark figures. The Easter Spirit sat up, ready for combat and tossing his boomerangs to strike down the dark shapes as if he hadnt been clawing at his seat mere moments ago. Falion pulled the blade from the haft on his back and stood at the ready. He struck down a few of the shapes and felt something strike him.

“Cases?” Falion whispered

“They're taking the tooth fairy's!” Jack shouted and jumped, catching a lone fairy and landing back in the sleigh. “You okay little Baby Tooth?” The small thing chattered and tweeted at him and nodded its head. The Sand Man, Jack and Easter Bunny continued to strike down as many shadows as they could, trying to free any Tooth Fairy's they could as the approached the palace. The landing was a bit rough due to Santa handing the reigns to Jack who nearly crashed in to a pillar.

“They're gone...!” The Tooth Fairy said as she flew down to meet them. “They took everything! Everything's gone...”she landed and collapsed down. A small chirp could be heard from Jacks pocket as the one fairy he saved flew out to comfort her mother. “Oh thank goodness! At least one of you is alright.” She ran a thumb gently over the small fairy's crest.

“Well. Isn't this something. The big four, all in one place.” An oily voice said from the shadows. They all scanned the area, weapons at the ready. “I must say. I'm a little star struck.” A tall lanky man, skin dark and ashen, eyes faintly glowing and teeth jagged and dangerous, stepped out from the shadow of a pillar.

“Pitch!” Shouted the Tooth Fairy. “You've got thirty seconds to give me back my fairy's!”

“Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?” He paced back and forth along the pillar.

“Why are you doing this?” Santa asked, sabers drawn and ready.

“Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in.” He hissed. Falion looked to Jack, who simply stared at Pitch Black with confused eyes.

“Maybe thats where you belong!” Shouted The Easter Bunny.

“Ugh, Go suck an egg, rabbit.” The voice came from under them and The Easter Bunny attempted to strike him just as he melted back in to the shadows. “Hang on. Who...and what...is that?” Pitch sounded like he was just keeping himself from from yelling. Falion stepped out from behind Santa and The Easter Bunny.

 


	3. They're Coming

Falion stepped out from behind the two large guardians. He could only stair up at the man in shock. In his peripherals he could see The Easter Bunny smirking. Saying something. He couldn't hear. Why couldn't he hear? No, that wasn't right. Everything was muffled. The longer he looked on at the Boogyman, he realized something was building. A sound in his head.

“-Killed them! -Killed them!” The voice was shouting. “Killed him. You killed him.”There was a ragged growl in his ears as the ringing grew to a fever pitch. “Hide. They're coming. Stay still. Stay quiet. Dont make a sound. Dont look at them. Hide.” He heard a soft whisper. A woman? Or a child? He couldn't tell the screaming was getting so loud. The Boogymans face began to shift from twisted rage. To a sick satisfied smile as he took a deep breath.

“Mmm. I'd forgotten that taste.”He purred and took another deep breath. “Pookan fear. So delicious. Even more so from your children, oh how I miss it.” He sighed. Falion could only clutch at his head. The others still hadnt noticed, or didnt care. He fell to his knees and gripped his head tightly. The screaming. So much screaming. He wanted to scream, to shout. But he didn't think he could-but the pressure was in his chest and- oh, he was actually screaming if that look of shock from the others was anything to go by. “Finally! Some one who can show a little respect around here. You could learn a thing or two from him, Bunnymund.” The Boogyman chuckled and faded in to the shadows as he took his nightmares with him. Jack was the first to rush over to Falion.

“Falion, hey, come on its over.” But Falion wasnt seeing them. He saw shapes, shadows distorted his vision as he cowered under his bed.

“kvothiv r'v bdevid. fiets meppirmrg? kvothiv uliesi...” Falion said in a small voice. The others looked at each other and then to Bunnymund.

“Did you catch any of that Bunny?” The Tooth Fairy asked. Bunny nodded and knelt down next to the other pooka and placed a paw on his shoulder, causing the other to flinch. He pushed his magic in to him, soothing the other slowly, but surly the pooka uncurled from himself and stood up. He could still faintly hear the voices but they were quiet now, but they were there. He would just have to ignore it. Falion took a few deep breaths before he spoke again, glad that his voice didn't show any of what he had felt.

“My apologies. I don't know what came over me.” The Tooth Fairy looked at him with concerned eyes but didnt push the subject. “Lets-lets get back on track. We have to find this monster and stop his plan. What exactly did he take asides from your faries.” He asked as he was helped up by Jack.

“He took the teeth! All of them!” She said as she began to flit around again.

“Why would he take the teeth?” Jack asked.

“Its not the teeth he wants. Its whats inside them.” She said as she landed and picked up an empty tooth box and gently ran her fingers across it. “We have everyone's here. Even yours.” She says and looks up at Jack.

“Myn?” Jack asks confused. She nods.

“From before you were Jack Frost.” That gets a frown from him.

“I- I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost.” He says. He's upset. Falion can tell. It takes everything he has from walking over to him and giving up a supporting hug. They'd been friends supporting each other like that for many years now. From the day Jack had found him half dead in the woods. He owed the kid his life but he knew that he couldn't let on in front of the others. Falion looked up to were Pitch Black had stood moments before and felt a tingle run across his scalp. It made his hackles want to rise and make him bare his teeth. Those voices...what were they? He could still make out the shadow of a memory. He felt some one tap him on his shoulder. He jumped a bit and looked to see who it was and saw Jack looking at him with concerned eyes.

“You doing okay big guy?” He said in a low tone. His back was to the others who were watching them intently. He scowled at them.

“I'm not sure.” He said back and shook his head. “But, that's neither here or now. Have they come up with a plan?” He asked and waved in the Guardians general direction.

“They have yeah. We're going to collect the teeth.” Falion sighed and shook his head.

“We?” He asked a bit annoyed. “You offered my help without asking?” Why was he getting so upset?

“Well no.” Jack said a scowl forming on his face. “That's what I came over to ask you about. If you wanted to help collect the teeth.”

“We don't help the Guardians. Remember?” He said. The annoying whispering in his head was starting to fade away thankfully. It would help with keeping his temper. “Have they made it worth the trouble? We'll be made targets by Pitch if he finds out.” Jack didn't look like he wanted to move on from the subject of his clear annoyance but didn't push it either. He looked away from Jack so he wouldn't feel so terrible.

“My memories.” Falions head snapped back to him.

“Your...how do we know they aren't just trying to...no. I guess they wouldn't try something so dirty. Though if this is how they're getting you to help them. Its still dirty.” He sighed and rubbed his temple. “Right. Then lets get this done and over with. I wont be helping with the tooth collection. I'll try and keep an eye out for you guys though. If Pitch Black is making a move. He'll likely have eyes and ears around. I'll warn you guys if anything seems off or if I see anything.” Jack smiles at him before nodding and heading off to the others. It would give him time to collect his thoughts. He had a guy feeling he'd need to be as collected as he could get.

 

The moment they entered the first city, some place in Asia, he heard the voices in his head pick up. Not the horrible screaming it had been when he'd laid eyes on Pitch Black, but not something he could drown out easily either. Maybe there was a connection there. He was sure he didn't like it. The first roof top they were close enough to land on properly Falion was off like a shot. Bounding this way and that and stopping every so often to take a look around. Every so often the voices would pick up their pitch and make it hard to concentrate. He tried to test his theory about a connection but each time the voices would go quiet when he went were they would begin to grow loud. He spotted the others racing each other of all things as they zipped from roof to window to roof again. He watched as Jack and the Easter Bunny bantered and raced each other and smiled. Those two were more alike then they cared to let on. His train of thought was derailed as his head was filled with screaming and he fell to his knees and clutched at his head. He tried to look around to see if there was anything near him; but nothing.

“J-Jack..!” He cried out weakly. He doubted that the others could hear him. “J-Jack...”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (kvothiv r'v bdevid. fiets meppirmrg? kvothiv uliesi...: Brother I'm scared. Whats happening? Brother please...)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story to test the waters and re imagine a few things. Some of you might notice falion from another story I did and will not be continuing. Hopefully this ends up better then that one.


End file.
